Christmas Surprise
by Winga
Summary: Hermione and Ron are trying to surprise Harry. Harry's got a way to surprise them. SLASH


Title: Christmas Surprises  
Author: Winga (me)  
Rating: PG (?)  
Pairings & Characters: Harry/Draco, Hermione, Ron  
Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, they're the property of J.K. Rowling's & company.  
Summary: Hermione and Ron are trying to surprise Harry. Harry's got a way to surprise them.  
A/N: Why do I always have to try to make my thoughts come true?  
A/N '08: I wrote this about year ago (exactly on Christmas Eve last year). I thought to post this here to see what you thought (was on my LJ).

**Christmas Surprises**

"We're going to regret this," the boy said coming closer to his friend. "I seriously doubt he'll appreciate us for doing this."  
"Hush, of course he'll appreciate this. How could he not appreciate us for doing this?" the girl asked smiling wickedly.  
The boy sighed and followed the girl.

*

A blonde boy woke up and looked around him. He saw a black-haired boy laying next to him and smiled. _He looks so gorgeous even asleep._  
There was a weird sound that caught boy's attention.  
"Harry, wake up. Someone's Apparated here."  
Boy called Harry started waking up. "Whaddya mean Apparated? I thought we put wards on."  
Blonde sighed. "It seems we didn't. Now who would want to come and see you this early at Christmas?"  
"I can think of few... Draco, it might be Hermione and Ron. And if that is so... Do you want them to find out about us being half-naked?" Harry looked at Draco.  
Draco sighed. "Why did we ever keep this as a secret?"  
"I remember it being you to want that," Harry smiled as he dressed up. "I think I'll go and see who's there."  
Draco nodded. "If it's Weasley and Granger, we'll need some spiders."  
Harry threw a pillow at Draco. "Nah, one snake's enough."  
Draco smirked and watched Harry leave the room. He dressed up, preparing to confront the visitors.

*

"Quiet," the girl whispered.  
"But Hermione..." the boy tried to say.  
"Not a word, Ron. We need to get this done but right now we need to get out of sight, I think Harry's coming down," Hermione said and Ron decided not to say anything. Hermione was able to do some nasty things if she just wanted to.  
They got in a closet just as Harry came to the living room. "Hello? I know you're there, show yourselves. Most likely I'll be waiting to see Ron and Hermione."  
Ron was going to show himself but Hermione stopped him. "We are going to surprise him," she whispered between her lips.  
Ron simply nodded. He still wasn't the happiest with her plan but knew not to stand on her way.  
"I still know you're there, but if you've got something private to do, I'll be heading back to bed. When you're ready, come and knock the door," Harry said leaving the two of them alone.  
"I still don't quite understand your plan," Ron muttered as he finally got to say something.  
"What's in it you're not understanding?" Hermione asked turning to face him.  
"Why does it have to be Seamus?"

*

Draco looked at the door when it opened. "Well?"  
Harry stepped in. "Well, I know they're in there. They just decided not to show themselves yet. And before you panic, I'm certain it's Hermione and Ron. They've done this before."  
Draco nodded. "Well, if they're not ready, you could com back to bed with me."  
"Did you dress up?"  
"I did, but you can help me get out of these."  
Harry walked towards the bed.

*

"Hermione, I think he's not alone," Ron said as the two of them stood in front of Harry's door. Hermione nodded and knocked the door.  
"Just a minute," came Harry's answer through the door. After a moment Harry opened the door, his hair even messier than normally. "Well, you decided to show yourselves." He smiled at his friends.  
"Yeah. And we've got a surprise for you downstairs," Hermione said cheerfully.  
"Okay, you two go first, I'll come soon after you," Harry said closing the door.  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and led the boy downstairs to their surprise.  
"I still don't get you," Ron said as they walked, "why does it have to be Seamus? I'm sure you could've found someone else."  
"Nah, I don't think so. Seamus was best and _he's_ not been seen in some time," Hermione answered.

*

"You ready?" Harry asked. He looked at Draco thinking how lucky he had been.  
"Me? Ready? Of course I am, I really do want to see their faces when they see me," Draco answered slyly.  
Harry pulled Draco close to him and kissed the boy. "Just to let you know, I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too," Draco said closing their lips together again. "Now let's go see your friends." Draco started moving to the door. "Do you know if there are only Weasley and Granger?"  
"Nope, I don't know. We'll see that soon," Harry answered starting to think who might be downstairs waiting for them.

*

As Harry and Draco entered the living room their eyes went wide. It seemed that all of the people were very surprised. Harry and Draco looked surprised to see Seamus dressed as Draco Malfoy and others were surprised to see Draco Malfoy.  
"See, I said he wasn't alone. And I knew you didn't need Seamus," Ron said being the first one to talk.  
They burst into laughters.  
"How'd you make that up?" Harry asked still looking at Seamus.  
"Um, I knew you had feelings for Malfoy. But this is something I didn't know. You and him are together?" Hermione asked.  
Harry nodded. "We've been for few months now."  
"And we never knew," Hermione shook her head a bit.  
"This was a great surprise, though. You've all come here to spend Christmas..." Harry said looking at familiar faces. There was Dean, Ginny, Lavender... so many his class mates he hadn't seen in some time.  
"And yours was too," Ron said. Harry smiled.  
"My Christmas surprise is yet to come," Draco said. Harry turned to face him. He kneeled and took a ring box from his pocket. "Harry James Potter, will you marry me?"


End file.
